From Begining to End
by Banger1897
Summary: This FLW must deal with the challenges we all know and played in the game along with new interactions, relationships and people. A dark twist with some rather disturbing yet captivating scenarios. Death, Murder, Torture, Sex, Heroism etc - NOT EDITED YET
1. Chapter 1

_My own rendition of the game (creators gets all the credit). We follow a female lone wanderer as she makes her way through the story with added plot lines and some darker scenes. **WARNING** Explicit themes and very mature content. Rated M for graphic violence, and sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW  
_

**CHAPTER 1**

The small knob squeaked as the irradiated water trickled forth and onto her hand. She sipped the tainted water. It was a bittersweet relief. She felt energy replace yet her stomach argued with the new contents. She bent down to receive some more when a faint clicking sounds became audible. The humming clicks became louder causing her to cease drinking to see what it was. Suddenly an acidic goo was thrown at her. She ducked just in time to see it splatter on the water silo. She backed away on unsteady legs raising her 10mm shakily and firing shots at random. It took nearly an entire mag before she landed enough shots to down the bloatfly.

She wanted to curse her father right then and there. How could he have left her like that? Chased from the vault and now in this – wasteland. Her eyes frantically looked around for any more intruders but a quick gander on her pip-boys radar told her she was alone. Very much alone. The sun left these lands rather quickly. Just a moment ago it was quite light out but in mere moments the sky turned a pinky orange and darkness was to the east. She had to find somewhere safe to spend the night. Thousands of questions plagued her mind and yet, the most important one was 'where the hell is anything safe out here?'

East was the decision. She could see distant derelict houses that either housed evil, or sheltered the good. She hoped it was the second option. She willed her legs to move towards the houses with the 10mm raised in a shaky stance. If one was to survive out here, one had to adapt and overcome very quickly it seemed. As she approached the houses a faint tune carried through the vacant streets. Something was moving back and forth along the road. Curiosity replaced fear and she approached the thing with caution. The upbeat tune ceased as a man's voice came over the small speaker announcing he was the president. He had a firm voice. One that carried authority. As she drew closer she could now see the small little hovering robot lingering to and fro. The Pip Boy called it and Enclave Eyebot. Who or what was the Enclave? What was this robot doing out here and more importantly, why? The small little Enclave Eyebot paid no attention to her as she walked right up to it. It continued on its predetermined path as the patriotic tune carried on. Dismissing the eyebot she wandered over to a dilapidated home. As she approached her wrist device beeped indicating she had discovered a town called Springvale. At least this place had a cheery name despite looking like a shit hole. When she arrived at the home she peered through the boarded up windows she didn't see much. Her attempts to pull the boards failed miserably and she was forced to make alternate plans. She simply nestled on the porch under a patchy roof behind the small brick wall that provided her cover from those who may wander by in the night. Sleep did not come easy out here. The only comfort was the faint fluting of the eyebot off in the distance. Every now and then a gunshot would ring out and she would be shaken awake by the screams to follow that would die out after a minute or two. She just made herself smaller and forced her eyes shut until finally, the sun rose once again.

Once it was light enough out she decided to move and find something out here. The hard ground had made her limbs stiff and her Pip Boy displayed the ailing status of her body making this all feel that much more real. There was a larger building off in the distance. It seemed as good a place as any to check out. Maybe Dad was near there too. With the 10mm aimed at chest level she jogged towards the location in sight. As she drew nearer the device beeped once again. This time the name display indicated this was an Elementary School. Then something red appeared on her screen. Directly to her front – what her Pip-Boy deemed as a threat. She froze not sure what to make of this indication. Perhaps it was just another fly? She had proven to herself she could take those on but when a shot rang passed her ear she knew this was no bloatfly. Turning to V.A.T.S she could now see her attackers. Raiders as the device described. Her chances to kill were displayed indicating she barely had a chance in hell to do a single thing, not with his weapon at least. With no other option, she turned to flee. That's when she heard their laughter. It was maniacal. They taunted her as she ran while their shots whizzed by her. Then she felt it, the sting of the bullet entering her calf. She stumbled forward as the pain radiated up her leg. She had to keep running. Put the pain aside or it will be your life, she thought. She felt another shot – like a dog bite around her thigh as the bullet tore at her flesh. The Pip-Boy didn't lie, she was hurt. 'Run' she thought. 'Just keep running. Don't look back' she forced herself to think despite the pain – fear pushed her on. The will to live pushed her on.

A robotic voice became audible long after the jeers from the Raiders had disappeared behind her. She didn't know how long she had been running for. It felt like hours but it had been more like minutes.

"Welcome To Megaton" the robotic voice chimed as she approached the 'ally' identified on her wrist device. This whole town appeared friendly. She approached with caution gazing up at the massive walled in fortress. Megaton it was called apparently. The left over aircraft material was put together to form walls like a 3 year old mashing puzzle pieces together. Nothing fit just right but somehow it came together. She approached with massive doors and peered through the tiny space between them. Seemed descent enough inside. Maybe Dad was here. With no other option in sight that appeared more favourable, she took her chances and entered the settlement.

She entered and prepared for the worst however, she was greeted with a friendly face who introduced himself as Lucas Simms.

"Welcome to Megaton" he expressed with what she could only interpret as a warm greeting though his tone was somewhat monotone and unimpressed. "What brings you to our city?" he asked nonchalant.

"I – I am looking for my father" she explained in a weak voice. "Have you seen him? Middle aged man in a vault 101 jumpsuit?" she asked hoping he had some information to offer.

His expression went a little softer. "You want to talk to Colin up in his Saloon. I saw your Dad come in and go right for him when he came" he said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Instantly her eyes lit up. "So he is here!" she blurted out. She was about to take off with no direction when his voice reeled her back to reality.

"Now hold on, I didn't say he was still here. I just said talk to Colin Moriarty. You're Dad came and went I'm afraid" he finished noticing the changing expression across her face from thrilled to devastated. "Look, just go talk to Colin but be careful kid. Colin is a sly guy. I don't trust him an neither should you. Just play his little game and you'll get the information you need" he added.

Her heart sank. He was gone – but at least she had more direction as to where he had gone now. She just had to find this Colin fellow and with some helpful direction from Simms, she was on route.

Megaton was like nothing she had seen before. It all appeared to be put together with scrap metal, glue, wood and nails of any size available. The pipes leaked spilling water onto the narrow pathways. The high up walkways looked as if they would crumble under your weight at any moment. She didn't dare trust the guard rails. Nonetheless she made her way up to Moriarty's Saloon and invited herself in.

She just about jumped 10ft into the air which would have put her right through the tin roof ceiling. 'What the hell is that?' she thought when she saw the barman behind the cash. She didn't take a step forward. As a matter of fact, she was about to run back out the door when she noticed other people casually sitting around. Still, she lingered in the doorway for a while just to gauge if everything was as it seemed in this place. No one even took notice to the creature behind the bar. Slowly she walked in but her eyes were locked on him. His brow raised when his own eyes met her cold stare. "What's the matter? Never seen a Ghoul before?" he mumbled in a deep raspy voice like his vocal chords had been overworked or he was suffering from laryngitis. She took it all in for a moment. It was now speaking directly to her. It addressed her in a casual manner. It even noticed she was starring. "Uuuh" she began but his words cut her off. "Smooth skins. Always the first ones to pass judgment. What? You hear to laugh at me? Maybe even hit me? That's what the others like to do" he informed in a bitter tone. At his words she felt guilt take over. On sight she had judged him just as he knew she would. With that she felt damage control was her best option. "Apologies" she began as she stood more relaxed. "I didn't mean to offend. I don't have anything against Ghouls" she said, though her words were somewhat forced. With that his attitude changed entirely.

"Wow, really? I'm not used to pleasantries. Especially not in this place. I am Gob. Welcome to Moriarty's Saloon. I am the bartender here but I also do a little trading on Mr. Moriarty's behalf" he informed her. It had been awhile since anyone really –talked – to him. Especially to be nice about it at the same time was a plus. As he his eyes sized her up he could fully comprehend who he was conversing with. A vault dweller it appeared. Her blonde hair was tied back in a messy bun. At first he had mistaken her for Lucy West but in a different get-up than usual but she was much younger looking than Lucy. Her features were softer in her youth. She looked afraid and very tired. She leaned on her left leg more, compensating for a wound to her right leg. The poor girl looked like she had gone to hell and come back without her soul. Her eyes were listless and weary with fatigue. Her vault jumpsuit clung to her slender frame. She carried a 10mm but he guessed she had as much familiarity with is as he had with smooth skin women.

"My name is Elise" she told him as he smile now grew as she felt more at ease in his presence. "I am looking for my Dad. I was told he came in here" she explained as hope once again trailed in her voice. Gob was thankful he had some information from her even if it was simply pointing out the man who had all the fact, Mr. Moriarty himself sitting in his usual bar stool at the end. Her eyes followed his pointed flesh eaten finger to the older gentleman sitting with his hands fixed around a beer despite the time of day being so early. Passing Gob another smile she moved towards the character who owned this place. Before she could even muster up a word he got his in.

"You must be James' kid huh? Don't look so surprised. When one vault dweller enters the town it becomes town news but two in the span of a couple days is a freaking story. Plus, you look just like him. I thought you were suppose to stay in the vault like Daddy said so" he directed with an almost cruel tone. Elise eyed him for a moment gauging whether this man was friend or foe.

"Look, can you just tell me where my Dad is, please?" she pleaded.

"I could tell you where he has gone but what's in it for me?" he asked with a sly smirk. Instantly Elise felt sick. She could only guess what he had in mind but before she could tell him off he cut in. "This bitch, Silver out in Springvale ran off with my caps. Deal with her, get me back my caps and I'll tell ya where Daddy is" he spoke.

Elise looked perplexed. He wanted he to do what? Did she look like his little servant? "Can't you do your own dirty work?" she asked with attitude.

"Look kid, you want the info I got. If you want that info, you're going to do this or I will just keep it all to myself" he informed her. Where did he get off withholding this kind of information from her? It made her more than angry but her options were limited. She doubted she could threaten him into telling. This guy looked as though he had more fight in him than anyone she had ever met.

"Alright" she finally caved as her pride took an all time low. This was just pathetic. With no other direction she left Megaton in search of Silver in Springvale. This woman had done nothing to wrong her. In the back of her head she hoped there would be another way. Finding Silver's house was quite easy. It was one of the few not boarded up. She almost wish she had found it the night before. She didn't knock, the door fell open with the turn of the nob.

"Who the hell are you" a female voice interrogated as Elise entered the home. "Did Moriarty send you?"

Elise was caught off guard a little. "Yeah" she began. "Said you owe him caps" she added trying to sound tough. That's when Silver got bent out of shape. Accusations of lying and other treachery became apparent. Suddenly Elise didn't know what to believe. "Look, give me what you can spare so I can tell him I got it off you're body. Just flee. I'll tell him I dealt with you" she told her hoping that would work. Silver looked intrigued.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she questioned while Elise simply nodded. "Thank you" she added as she handed Elise what she could spare. "I'll get out of here now and - thank you" she mused with a kinder wasn't heroic but it was better than killing her and taking the caps.

She returned to Megaton with the caps and the story for Moriarty. As promised he shared what information he had on her father's whereabouts. Something about Galaxy News Radio and that she should head there. It wasn't great news but it was a direction. As she left the Saloon the sun was setting once again. At least she was in a safer location this time but it didn't excuse the lack of roof over her head. Everyone seemed to have some place to go. When night finally fell - the place was quiet. As she sat leaning up against Craterside supply trying to rest her eyes she felt her stomach growl and the pain in her leg was getting worse from the wounds she sustained the day before. Moriarty's was the only place she was familiar with. It was the only place she felt may carry what she needed. It wasn't going to be the right thing but it was the only thing to do in a time such as this. She needed help and if it meant breaking in to get it, that's what she was going to do. Fortunately for her there was a piece of metal loose in the wall. She peeled it back and entered the dark Saloon. Only one person remained at the bar. A drunk who was beyond inebriated that they must have just left him there. No chance he was going to catch her. She walked behind the counter and opened the fridge. There were a couple stimpacks and squirrel stew. Just delicious, she thought lying to herself with a flare of sarcasm.

Moments before, Gob had woken hearing something rustle from outside his small cramped room. He pulled himself to stand from the mattress he called a bed - well, what Mr. Moriarty called a bed on the floor of the musty room. He peered around the corner seeing the faint shadow move across the Saloon and to the fridge. Fucking Junkies he thought. No doubts Mr. Moriarty would blame him if anything went missing. Perhaps for once he would receive praise if he caught a thief. With those thoughts in mind, Gob moved behind the thief and prepared to lock his arms around her when he kicked a beer bottle that had been lying on the ground. "Shit" he scoffed and in that second Elise turned only to see the decaying face of the Ghoul in the dim light. She didn't scream. All the fear seemed to hit her at once. It had overwhelmed her senses and she felt her body go limp before the world went black.

Gob was stunned and stood in awe for a moment. He stared at the limp body crumpled at his feet wondering if he had scared her so bad that she was actually dead. He noted her chest rising and falling. Thank god she was alive. Now he wouldn't be praised for catching a thief, he would be beaten for attacking a girl. He had to do something. He grabbed her by her arms and looked around. The drunk was still comatose on the bar, drool spilling from his mouth onto the dirty bar surface. Relief came over him as he dragged Elise into his room and shut the door. He placed her on the dirty mattress but respectfully stood far away from her until she came around. He looked at her limp body. The wounds on her legs looked worse than they had the day before. She needed help. It was no wonder she resorted to stealing as she had. This girl had nothing. He knew that. Her father was gone, she had barely any currency, she had no home, no friends. It reminded him of himself. Completely isolated an alone. An intruder on a world that didn't except her. It only took a few minutes before he eyes began to flutter and they opened ever so slowly. It was a lot for both of them to take in. Upon his sight she didn't scream. He must have known was she was doing. She accepted the fact that she was busted so stared at him until he made the first move.

"You alright?" he asked. The question seemed a little inappropriate given the circumstances. He was worried about her health? She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. "Look, it's alright. Here" he said as he held out a stimpack. "Let me help" he offered as he came towards her. She didn't interject even when he knelt at her side and touched her leg. He rolled up the bottom and injected the contents into the affected tissue. She winced at the prick and smiled at him. It felt better already. In the dim light of the lamp she could see he was troubled. Every action he took was a risk at damaging his already thin self esteem. How many people had been cruel to him? He was kind, gentle and sweet and yet people couldn't look passed how he looked. The nocturnal slitted eyes like that of a cat. The torn up flesh, discoloured and infected looking. The thin patchy brown hair that stuck into his exposed scalp. And yet, beyond these features there was a human somewhere still in there.

"Thanks Gob" she said sincerely and placed a hand on his shoulder. She noted the stained and torn up shirt he wore. The grayish green fatigue pants that were clearly from some one else cause they only covered down to half of his shin. His black worn out combat boots placed in the corner. He could clearly see her eyes were investigating him. Instantly he became self conscious again. The only smooth skin woman who had been relatively kind to him was Nova, the town whore. There was no way in hell this one would go the distance to make him feel anything more than a useless ghoul but how she looked at him made him cling to a hope that it was real.

"You can stay here if you like. It's not much but it's a roof and it's kind of warm. I can get you something to drink if you like" he offered trying to be even more pleasant so that she would stay but when she raised both brows he back tracked. "But I bet you are probably staying with some one in town who has better arrangements..."

"I'm not" she cut in but he went on before her words finally sunk in.

"...Probably for the best because I have to work early and Moriarty would kill me if I had...wait what?" he questioned.

"I don't have anywhere to go" she mumbled as her eyes fell to her hands which were now intertwined.

"Then stay. I'll, uh. I'll just sit over here" he said trying to hide his excitement as he began to move towards the opposite side of the room. She thought about it all for a moment. This was the kindest any man had been to her yet. Despite the fact that she had been breaking in, he was being very helpful. She knew it wasn't right. But hell, what was right in these days? There was nothing wrong with returning the pleasantries received even if it was a Ghoul expressing them in the first place.

"You can ... stay over here if you like" she offered as she moved over on the mattress. "It's big enough for both and I hate the idea of forcing you out of your own bed" she added with a warm smile telling him she really was alright with the idea. Now a woman wanted to share a bed with him. This was the best day of his life. Without a word he returned to her side and lay on the bed beside her. They both lay somewhat facing in with arms tucked beneath their heads like makeshift pillows. Neither spoke another word. Gob pretended to shut his eyes only to open them and see her were shut. He never smiled like that before. He had made a friend. A true friend in this girl. His thoughts of Nova every night would be wiped from his mind. He could feel her heat radiating through the mattress. As she slept she looked so beautiful. He wanted to touch her face and feel her soft skin and the warmth it held but he dared not disturb her. Finally, he too succumbed to the necessary sleep feeling happy for the first time in ages knowing she'd be there with him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Elise had just left the vault. It was a rough start and it seemed things were only going to get worse for the teenager from Vault 101. After a brief encounter with Raiders she stumbles upon Megaton and it inhabitants. With the intent of finding her father she speaks with the Saloon owner Mr. Moriarty for information. In return she must take care of a problem with a former employee of his. She is able to do so and as promised, Moriarty tells her to check in with Galaxy News Radio. Before she can head off, she must treat wounds and rest up but she has nowhere to go. Breaking into Moriarty's at some ungodly hour of the night seemed like a good idea until the bartender Gob caught her. Rather than turn her in, he was kind and allowed her to spend the night with him. The two fell asleep enjoying the other's company._

Daylight cut through the mashed up panels of steel that surrounded the room. His eyes opened slowly expecting to see a sleepy face lying beside him but there was nothing there. She was gone. It made perfect sense. How could he have expected her to stay? Still, his heart sank until he saw the note left behind on wrinkly paper. It was addressed to him.

_Morning :)_

_Sorry I had to leave so abruptly. I feared I would get you in trouble if Mr. Moriarty walked in. Thanks for being so kind to me. It really helped. I have had to take my travels outside Megaton. I will be in touch!_

_See you soon!_

_Elise_

It wasn't the worst thing that couldn't happen. At least it was pleasant and still allowed him to cling to that faint hope that maybe there was still a chance for him.

"Get up you lazy zombie! Get to work!" came the shouting from outside. Mr. Moriarty was awake and in his usual friendly manner it seemed judging by the snappy tone. Gob sighed, stuffed the letter into his pocket and got to work.

She hoped Gob wouldn't take it personally. She just never was good at goodbye's and rather than make it awkward, she left the note and disappeared before the sun touched the town. It was as good a day as any to go and explore the wasteland a little bit. She knew where she had to go but it was hard to focus on just one thing. She was free from the vault and if she was going to make it out here, she was going to have to learn a thing or two about life in the wastes. Her first encounter with hostiles had proven quite pathetic. It was time for some pack back. She remembered hearing the line /Nut up, or shut up/ back in the vault. Some old movie icon from the long ago past apparently said it. Seemed like a worthy quote at a time like this. She gathered her few possessions and left the town without looking back. She would be back after all.

As the sun rose higher, the wastes warmed up rather quickly. The sun felt warm and invigorating on her pale skin. Never before had she felt the true sun's light. It was really quite the phenomenon for her. Armed with her 10mm she wandered North once again in search of anything that would prove useful to her if she was going to travel further in search of her father. That's when she heard the laughter again.

"Look whose back for more!" came the chanting speech of a female raider.

"This one looks good enough to kill!" her male companion responded with a psychotic upbeat demeanor.

The two ran in her direction waving their baseball bats in the air. Bludgeoning. Not the way she wanted to go. f it was their intent to do her harm, she would reciprocate with the same hostile intent. She raised the 10mm and took a knee. With a steady aim she fired three shots. The first clipped the female in the shoulder. She staggered back for a moment but kept on pressing forward. The second hit her in the thigh. She crumpled to the ground in agony. It took only a few seconds for her to bleed out. The final shot was right on target. She her the snap as the bullet made contact into the raiders skull. His head was thrown back. There was a second snap which must have been his neck breaking. He fell backwards lifeless with his brains painting the broken up road a deep wet red. She had done it! They were dead! She knew it wasn't a proud celebration. Taking a life was not to be enjoyed but a sense of relief washed over here. She approached the raiders seeing their weapons splayed out before their bodies. What a waste to leave it all here, she thought. What luck too. An assault rifle was just begging to be swiped. Not like they'd be using it anymore. Her knew found courage and the kills it lead to built up the confidence she needed to feel a little more capable at surviving out here. She even pressed on North to see if there was anything else for her to do. Occasionally she would stumble across another wastelander who seemed content with exchanging just a few words before heading off on their own. No one seemed to really bother with the burden of teaching some one new the ways of life out here. Every now and then she would stumble across some rabid creature wanting to tear at her flesh. Dealing with them was all the same, a couple rounds and they went down too.

With no real direction to go, her travels brought her to a compound that stuck out of the landscape. A fenced in area with lots of scrap. Surely there had to be something good in there. Nothing precarious stood out on her Pip-Boy. She opened the chain link fence and entered the yard looking for anything that would be useful to her on her journey. White she moved throughout the scrap it became clear there wasn't much here. As she rifled through a burned out car body the red markers appeared on her Pip-Boy. Instantly she spun around to see the trouble. She heard it before she saw it. The laughter and mocking shouts of raiders nearby. She moved stealthily behind the nearest building and peered out from the corner. A dog barked and snapped as the humans approached with guns drawn and bats in the air. The dog backed up, its hackles raised and upper lip curled over the white teeth that looked as though they could bite through bone with no fuss.

There was no way she was going to sit back as they murdered a defenseless animal. The thought of it turning on her didn't even cross her mind as she tore across the yard towards the raiders. Bullets flew everywhere. It was pure luck if any of them actually hit their targets. When she was close enough to really take descent aim she fired at the nearest raider who had spun around to greet her with a barrage of pellets from her shotgun. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that coursed through her system that didn't allow her to feel the sting of the shot. She was letting the bitch have it with her new found friend the assault rifle. The raider's body seemed to come apart in all directions as Elise filled it with .556 rounds. Blood splattered the ground and the surrounding buildings in a thick red mist. When she turned to deal with the other two she was surprised to see them lying dead on the ground with their necks torn open. The dog had made short work of them that was for sure. It looked at her, and she at it with a basic understanding that neither was there to do harm to the other. It's different coloured eyes and blood soaked snout made it look some what crazed but it's charming whimper and a lick to her hand told a different story.

"Hey buddy" she cooed as she took a knee to embrace the gentle mutt. It licked her face vigorously before backing up allowing her to breath something other than dog slobber. She giggled and rose once again to her feet. "Coming with me than?" Elise asked as she slung the rifle over her shoulder. Her answer was a sharp yip and Dogmeat rushed to her side.

The sun was beginning to lower indicating it was time to head back to the only safe place she knew. She wasn't ready to spend a night out in the open out here, not if she could help it. The two jogged back towards the giant doors of Megaton greeted once more by the protection robot hanging out near the entrance. Upon entering the town, Lucas Simms was there watching the town from his usual vantage spot. There was still more to ask, more to find out. He was as good a person as any to ask for answers.

"Mr. Simms?" Elise inquired as she stood next to him. She was still nervous to talk to him. Her palms were sweaty and she kept her distance just in case he was in a foul mood.

"Hmm? What?" he asked as he saw the young female standing with her curious eyes. "Oh, you. What do you want now?" he asked in the same monotone voice.

"About Megaton, how did it come to be? Was that a bomb I noticed in the middle there?" she asked.

"That it is. Still active too. Hasn't gone off yet. No one really goes near it other than those crazies who worship the fucking thing. No one knows how to disarm it an I wont be letting the regular Joe Shmo try" he told her as his forehead wrinkled beneath his hat when he saw her interest spark. "Why, do you know how?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I could take a look at it. Science was always my strength and a good friend of mine in the Vault talk me a few ways around dangerous objects" she informed with a more upbeat tone.

"Well, give it a shot then. What do we have to lose? If it's going to blow it will. Be it today or ten years from now. Frankly it will make no difference to me" he told her. "Now look, as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, it's getting late and I have rounds to do. Is that all?" he asked as he already began to walk away.

"Uh, yeah. Sure" she replied.

"Oh, and make sure that mutt of yours behaves himself in my town" he called back as he left her sight.

Elise just smirked and pet the panting dog on the head.

"Good boy Dogmeat" she said warmly as she headed towards the Saloon to tell Gob about her day - if he wasn't mad at her of course.

Gob's eyes lit up when she entered to room. The corners of his mouth curled up which got the attention of Mr. Moriarty who had been sitting in front of the Ghoul. He turned around to see what made the creature smile seeing Elise enter the door. He gave a puzzling look before looking back to Gob. "Another beer!" he groaned in his drunken state.

Elise saw the odd look. Her eyes withdrew to the floor and she retreated to a side of the bar waiting for Mr. Moriarty to call it a night so she and Gob could talk without raising more suspicion.

Gob rolled his eyes and fetched another beer for the Saloon owner. He was glad Elise was back. She seemed much happier today than she had been yesterday and ... and was that an assault rifle over her shoulder? Damn that girl worked fast. He didn't even raise a fuss about the dog trailing behind her. A little fur in the bar was no big deal after all.

As Elise withdrew to a chair her eyes met with a strange man in the corner. He gave her a cool smile which she followed back with in return.

"Don't believe I've seen your face around town" he spoke in a sly tone.

"I'm new" Elise replied in a nonchalant way as her eyes fell to the floor and she rested her rifle against the wall.

"New huh? Then do I have a proposition for you. Want to hear?" he asked as his smirk grew.

"Let's hear it" Elise offered her ear.

"That bomb down there. It's just waiting to go off. My boss would like to see that happen. There will be a hefty reward if you can pull it off. It's so simple. Just place this charge then come back and report to me at the safe area. We can watch it go up together" he told her in a sadistic manner.

Elise felt sick. Sure, not everyone in this town was her best friend but that was no reason to see them die. She wanted to put a bullet in his head right then and there but she stopped herself from acting to impulsively.

Gob looked over seeing Elise converse with Mr. Burke. He knew Burke's background. The asshole was a ladies man through and through. No doubt he was putting the same flare on Elise. No way Elise would fall for it. She was too smart for that man's bull - wasn't she? Why was she smiling? Why was she laughing?

As it so happened, Elise was doing what she could to keep these people alive. When it came down to it, he was a man and she was a woman. She had to try and use what charm she had to change his mind.

"You know, I live here now. I kind of like this town. You don't have to do what the old man tells you. You and I could make our own choice. We could be in it together" she said in a seductive tone. This instantly seemed to get the man's attention in the way she had hoped.

"Is that so? Damn girl the things I would do to you..." he told her as his mind played at every possible option. Elise laughed.

"The things I want you to do to me.." she played along. She bit at her bottom lip and smirked as her eyes flashed up to meet his own. "Please don't do it. We could do so much more you and I" she told him with a flirtatious drawl.

He felt his pants get tighter around the crotch and he took off his hat to cover the rising fabric.

"Well my dear I will have to be off then. Do not worry I will come back for you once I tell the boss that I am leaving and that this town really isn't so bad" he spoke as he took her hand with his available one and kissed the back of it.

A glass shattered from behind the bar. A few other customers looked to Gob with curious stares.

"Watch it man!" One settler called out as Gob bent down to retrieve the broken shards of glass.

"I will see you soon" Burke promised before he left the Saloon.

Elise looked at her hand like it was no contaminated with god knows what. She saw that Moriarty had since departed which gave her the opportunity to converse with Gob. She sat down at the bar just as he picked up the last few pieces.

"Man, what a..." she began before his voice cut her off.

"I really don't care" he snapped which caught her off guard. "Look, I am busy. Unless you're here to buy I don't have time to chat" he snapped. Elise felt like she had been kicked in the head. What was going on? Why the sudden change?

"Gob, if you're upset about the note I..." she tried.

"Did you not hear me smooth skin? I said I am busy. I bet there are plenty of others who will listen to your plight" he barked as he turned to clean more dishes. It was all he could do to save face. Clearly she was smitten with Burke and why not? The man was too smart. He was charming and handsome. People didn't scream and run away when they saw him, not unless he was out for their contract. He was what Elise could have. All he could do was push her away. It hurt too much to see her happy with some one else.

Elise was taken aback. Why was he being so mean? She felt like she would break down and cry if she stayed here so she turned on the stool and left without another word.

She stepped out onto the terrace and looked down at the bomb lingering below just waiting to unleash its carnage upon the town. Nope. Wasn't going to happen. With the task at hand on her mind she walked to the large dormant bomb and began to tinker away. As the sun came up hours later she had finished. One last cut wire and the thing was as harmful as Dogmeat's crap. She turned to see Simms smiling at her.

"You did it!" he chimed as the smile grew on his face and he embraced her in a large bear hug that would have suffocated her had he not let go a second too soon. "Thanks kid! Mighty fine thing you did for this town!" he praised as he offered her a reward she graciously accepted.

/Yup, no one is going to blow you all up any day soon. Not with this thing at least/ she thought but she kept the comment to herself. "No problem" was her only response.

"Look, I know I wasn't overly helpful but let me make it up to you. There is a spare room here. It's yours. Here's the key and deed. Now you can say you have a home" he told her with a kind smile. This really was a grand gesture.

"Thank you" she said sincerely as she felt relief wash over her. It was a great feeling to belong once again.

"Stay out if trouble now" he finally spoke as he walked away. After a bit of hunting she was able to find her new place. It wasn't a vault room but she wasn't going to be picky. It even came partially furnished and her own robot butler. All she could think about was getting some much needed sleep. She climbed the stairs and crawled into bed feeling the large mutt heave his body up onto it as well and curl up beside her. She snuggled into his fur and closed her eyes. As much as she tried not to think about it. How much she wished Gob would forgive her for whatever she had done was all that played in her mind.

Across the town in his own bed, Gob was wide awake long before the usual hollering from Moriarty came from the Saloon. He hadn't slept for a minute. He had been such a Ghoul. He had snapped at the only person who was truly kind to him. She was a friend after all and just because he couldn't be more did not give him the right to treat her as he had. He picked himself out of bed and sighed at the thought she would probably never speak to him again - and it was all his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_We all know how the game plays out. We have all played the main quest so when it comes to those details, I will press on without going into depths. If anything important comes up I will mention it through the story. If not, time will go on as directed. ENJOY!_

It was mid afternoon by the time Elise woke from her deep sleep. The room was warm, especially being on the second floor. It wasn't unpleasant however even with the furnace that slept beside her. The large mutt seemed content to rise at this hour with her. He opened his massive jaw and let out a large yawn before stumbling out of the bed. Shoulders dipped and head tossed up as he stretched out his back. Multi coloured eyes looked back at her as if saying;

/Alright. I am ready to go again today./

She smirked at the mutt before getting up herself. She picked up the rifle from under the bed and made her way downstairs.

"Good Day madam" came the pleasant voice of her robo-butler Wadsworth chimed.

"Have a good one" was her response as she and Dogmeat exited the house. It was time to get down to business. It was time to go to Galaxy News Radio. The only problem was she had no idea where that was. She knew a man who would know. Moriarty. Despite it being a challenge just to go back to that place, his information meant she was closer to her father. She had to put her pride aside and just get the information. She entered the Saloon not bothering to glance at Gob. As she headed for Moriarty he got the first word in.

"I am not your fucking messenger boy. This letter came from you. Looks like a love letter" he teased as he passed her the folded piece of paper.

Her cheeks felt warm with blood and she knew she must have turned red. Only for a second did her eyes glance up to see Gob was staring with a closed off expression.

As Moriarty passed her the letter Gob felt anger and disappointment wash over him. He watched as Elise took the letter before her eyes fell on him. He pretended like he didn't care and continued to put items in the refrigerator.

It was from Mr. Burke. Elise read the note in silence. It was full of glamour like a romance novel. Truth was it made Elise feel uncomfortable. Flattering sure but it was all over the top. She laughed at several parts as he described his emotions for her. As she laughed, Gob glanced up. At least she was happy right? Elise stuffed the letter into her pocket before looking to Moriarty.

"Look, I just need some information about where I can find Galaxy News" she asked. He turned to face her with a smirk.

"Open your ears. Gob's got a weak signal from it" he told her with a cocky smirk. Elise rolled her eyes.

"It's real location" she corrected.

"Well, more information than" he said with his thick accent. "What will it cost you this time?" he asked with a raised brow.

Elise placed another 100 caps down on the table. "The location" she grumbled.

Disappointed that it was caps once more Moriarty slipped the caps into his bag and looked back up to her. "Here" he indicated in her Pip-Boy. "Now get going" he added with a cold tone.

Gob snarled slightly though covered from any on lookers by the fridge door. Moriarty sure was an asshole. He didn't want Elise to go out there. Not without anyone other than a dog to have her back. He watched in silence as she left the Saloon without even glancing at him.

"Get back to stocking that fridge you lazy thing" Moriarty snapped. Instantly Gob went back to work mumbling curses under his breath.

It had been just over a week since anyone heard much of anything about the vault dweller. Stories began to surface in Megaton about a young woman out in the Wasteland doing some pretty incredible things. From rescuing captives as she came across them to taking down Super-Mutants, they told the story of an up and coming hero. It was all anyone really talked about in the Saloon. Gob listened in on the conversations any chance he could. At night, he would fall asleep to the images of her taking out Raiders and saving a wastelander or fighting other creatures that lingered in the dangerous lands. Each new story ensured she was safe and thriving. That's all he really cared about. One day, the story of how she took out a Behemoth was all the rage around town. Everyone seemed to have heard it from some one else. How she assisted the Brotherhood of Steel and was residing with them while still hunting for information about her father. Every now and then a clear broadcast from Galaxy News would come through telling more parts of her story - that was until a dark broadcast came through one evening. She hadn't been spotted in days. No one seemed to know where she had gone. She had wandered off one night and hadn't been seen since.

Gob waited every second, pained with the idea that something horrible had happened. Three Dog, the man on the radio kept asking anyone for an update but as the days went on, news began to change to the usual old stuff of fights here and there in D.C. Gob waited for some one to come into the Saloon saying they knew where she was but it never happened. Not until one day her face turned up in the doorway.

It had been a total of three weeks since they last heard of her journey. Then, out of the blue she showed up just like that. It was a quiet evening. Gob was putting some dishes away when the door swung open. He glanced up and just about sounded the alarm when he saw the heavily clad female in combat armour. Some how, over the short amount of weeks she aged a little. Experience had taken away the innocent child and hardened her into a trained killing machine. But even as she looked as she did, when she saw the expression of joy in Gob's face that he couldn't hide, her face lit up with the old glow she still carried buried beneath her troubles.

There was no chance for them to reconnect. She was swarmed with wondering questions from the town's folk as to her presence and what not. It wasn't until Moriarty's voice bellowed over all of theirs before they were silent with their drinks once again.

"Another fucking love note. Is this what you came back for?" he asked with his usual cold glare.

She took the letter without a word, just a smirk on her face and a rolling of the eyes. Those around her smiled and whispered about the strange letters she was receiving. Some spoke within an earshot of Gob. They were talking about how Elise seems to have a man picked out. Gob tried not to let that bother him. She was alive and well and that was all that mattered.

Elise stood reading the note in silence. It was getting worse. Clearly Burke was delusional if he thought this crap really worked on a girl like her. She stuffed the note into her pocket and turned to see the pale blue slitted eyes of Gob.

"Hey" she said trying to be kind.

"Hey" was all he could reply back with.

Before she could get off another word Dogmeat began to growl at the Ghoul. Gob took a step back in surprise.

"Sorry!" she said as she grabbed him by the scruff on his neck. "He hasn't met a friendly Ghoul yet really. I am sure he will warm up to you" he assured him but the animal seemed content with snarling and showing his teeth with the intent to rip Gob apart. Around the room, no one seemed to mind if it happened. They all seemed to be egging the dog on a little.

"Careful Gob! Dog seems to know who to really trust" one settler called out.

Elise saw instantly how much that stung the poor Ghoul. It was bad enough being the only one in town but to have people really alienate you was just cruel.

She was about to apologize more when Gob just turned and went towards the men's washroom. She truly felt horrible with how they reunited. She faked her exhaustion to get away from the badgering inhabitants and their questions. She and Dogmeat retreated to their place. She lay on the bed for a moment as the canine fell asleep. She however, couldn't sleep despite the time of night. Instead she moved the mutt to the side so she could stand, careful not to wake him. She left the house and took a seat on the walkway with her legs dangling over the side. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rusty harmonica. Some how, despite the years it could still carry a tune. She blew into the instrument letting its sound fill the town in the late night.

In his room, Gob heard the notes of the Harmonica. It was a somber tune. It pulled at his emotions as each minor note played out. The blues sound lifted him from his bed as curiosity took over. It was coming from Elise's place. Without much thought he left the bar and headed towards the source of the sound. Sure enough he saw her sitting there. Her face looked as sad as the notes echoing through the town. She stopped when she saw him standing there. Neither of them spoke a word for quite some time.

"I didn't mean for you to stop playing" he finally spoke.

"I don't know much else really" she told him as she looked at the silver instrument.

"It sounded ... nice" he told her trying not to read too much into the depressing tune. She just smiled back.

"Was it keeping you awake? I will stop. Sorry" she said as she put it back into her pocket.

"No, not at all. Just curious as to who has talent around here" he said with a kind smile. The one she was greeted with when they first spoke. It forced her own smile out. The one he missed.

"Want to sit?" she offered moving over for him as he accepted and sat beside her.

"So, where were you?" he said with a bit of a laugh. Elise laughed as well.

"It's a long story. Let's just say the Outcasts have to sort out their mutiny issues" she said in a joking manner. "I was helping them out with a simulator. Turns out I was in it for a long time. In the end I was able to do as they asked and for it I was rewarded. Some of their own seemed to think I wasn't worthy and they put up a fight. I just managed to get out before they blasted me good. I got some stuff, not that I can use it all just yet" she said as she folded her arms over her lap.

Gob held onto every word. She really had done so much in such a short amount of time.

"And you learned to play music along the way?" he asked changing the subject from something that clearly still bugged her to a more upbeat topic.

"Yeah. Picked it off a Raider. Thought it was pretty neat sounding" she spoke. "Three Dog taught me something called the blues. Old classical music from ages ago. Ever since then I was hooked" she informed.

He could have listened to her talk all night but she asked questions of her own.

"What's your story Gob. How did you get here?" she asked politely.

Gob didn't tell his story to many. Few in Megaton even knew it.

"I came from a place called Underworld. Carol - well, she was like my mother. She raised me in her little hotel she has there. I had to leave when things between her and her partner got a bit heated with me being there and all. It wasn't long after I left that the Slavers got me. Mr. Moriarty purchased me from them and now here I am. His bartender working to pay off the price that I was. Hard enough seeing how he charges me to be there too" he told her feeling ashamed with his life compared to her own. They had started out the same but in such a short time she had risen through it all and made a hero out of herself. Not him, he accepted being a slave to a prick even if he did hate it.

He felt something warm suddenly touch his hand. He looked down to see her fingers intertwined with his own. If his blood hadn't been so coagulated, it may have turned his face red but all he could do was give her a huge smile and squeeze her hand back.

"Well, for what it's worth. At least despite it all, we met." she said sounding cheerful and sincere.

That much was true and no one was more glad about that then Gob. She didn't look at him and see a Ghoul. She saw the person that he was. The man that he was. She leaned forward and hugged him. He was captivated by the warm embrace. Her breath on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine. Her soft hands over his dry rough skin. The smell of her hair even if it was days since she last bathed. Out here everything smelt like waste. If you just didn't smell like it as much, it was like wearing perfume.

She closed her eyes as she took in the moment. She moved away slightly and kissed him delicately on the mouth. Just a small peck as she moved her hand down the back of his neck and kept their foreheads together. He was stunned. No one had ever kissed him before. It was so quick but the feeling of her mouth on his played in his mind over and over. Her warm breath could be felt on his face. It was shocking what she did next. She kissed him again. Her mouth lingered on his for a longer period. Lips parted slightly and took his top lip in their embrace. She was kissing him! It was incredible. It was an overwhelming and stimulating feeling to have her in his arms. He wrapped them around her waist and pulled her in. She didn't push away but actually placed her own arms around his neck. Her tongue slid across his lips and parted them slightly. Their tongues met in the embrace which just fueled their passion further. Their current position was a little bit challenging. He pulled her to stand which she did all the while keeping their bodies pressed and the kissing consistent.

"Wait" he suddenly interrupted and moved away slightly. "What about Burke?" he asked.

"Burke!" Elise replied with raised brows. "That psycho? He means nothing. I don't respond to his crazy letters. He it totally nuts if he thinks I have feelings for him" she assured. That was enough for him. "Can we sneak into your room?" she asked all of a sudden. This caught him off guard completely. Did she really want to spend the night with him again? He knew why her place was off limits. That dog of hers would tear him apart upon sight. That would be a mood kill.

"Yeah, let's go" he told her with no real idea where it would lead.

Sure enough the place was dead. No one was in and Moriarty was at his own place. Gob lead her to the mattress on the floor. Nothing had changed. She lay down and looked up at him.

"It's ok" she assured him as she sat up a little. He lay beside her smirking until she brought her face to his once again and kissed him. His mind was racing. Never before had a woman embraced him like this. The fact that it was a smooth skinned woman was an added plus. That his companion tonight was Elise was the best feeling he ever had. Elise pulled away only for a moment. She didn't care what the norm was. She truly did care for Gob. She wanted him to feel cared for. He did deserve to be happy just as she felt. She was breathing heavily. Clearly this was a new sensation for her as well. Truth was, Elise hadn't had time for any man. Between missions and the search for her Father, she never bothered to play into such desires. Not until now that is. She reached down his body letting her fingers caress his sides. He laughed a little feeling the tickling. She smiled back as she lifted his shirt over his head. With hands raised he willing let the garment come off and be placed to the side. She leaned into him and kissed his shoulders. The rough patches of skin didn't deter her at all. The exposed muscle was quite neat in her own mind. She took his hands in hers and placed them over her own shirt. Luckily for them she had rid herself of most of the armour otherwise this would have been quite the ordeal. Her shirt slid over head head and joined his on the floor.

Her body looked incredible. Tight flat stomach with perfect smaller breasts tucked beneath a flimsy bra which she released and allowed to fall onto the mattress. She looked beautiful. At one end a rough chick who could kill you if she wished and at the other end, a young woman whose kind features welcomed his embrace. He kissed along her exposed collar bone which released a moan from her lips. She dug her fingers lightly into his shoulder as her head rolled back a little. She lay flat against the bed now pulling him on top of her. He kissed down her chest and tummy until he came to the waist band of her pants. She glanced down at him and nodded.

This was incredible. He was fulfilling his biggest fantasy and she seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down her long slender legs. His heart beat faster than ever as he gazed upon the nearly naked female in his bed. The simple black panties that hid that last bit not yet discovered. She raised her hands like she wanted him to stop at first but then she rose up and pushed him down into the mattress. He didn't protest when she seductively nipped at his ear while her hands unzipped his own fatigue like pants. There was no hiding it now. He was more than excited with the happenings in the bed. Fully exposed for her he felt a little embarrassed. Her warm smile melted that feeling away and as her small hands grazed up his leg, pleasure seemed to take over. He closed his eyes and pressed his head down into the mattress as her hands wrapped around his member. He groaned at her touch as his fingers dug into the bed. Suddenly he felt the warm caress of her tongue play along the very tip sliding around it before licking down his long thick shaft now fully engorged. He felt like he was going to come right then and there but she stopped before he could.

"Not yet" she whispered in his ear.

His breathing became more controlled but he took deep long breaths in as she slowly moved her hand up and down his cock while her tongue played on the tip. Every time he was about to come she would stop and kiss around his chest before returning to her member once again. With her mouth now placed around it she began to suck him hard as her hand squeezed at the same time. There was no stopping it now.

"Elise, I'm gonna ... oh god I am gonna..."

He groaned as he felt his climax take over. He thought she would move away but she remained with her mouth over him taking everything he had and swallowing it down.

It was the hottest thing in the world seeing her continue to lick up and down his cock after he came, there wasn't even a moment where he went soft. He moved her beneath him and ran his fingers along the inner fabric of her panties. She moaned and bit at his ear once again. It was so hot when she did that. For once he felt like she was the animal, the creature and not himself. He could feel how wet she was though the fabric. How much she wanted him. Her body gave it all away. He let his fingers slowly slide beneath the fabric feeling it for himself. She spread he legs wider for his hand accepting his touch. He leaned down and kissed her passionately while his fingers found her clit. They rubbed slowly and she was forced to break their kiss on order to moan with pleasure.

"Oooooh" she cooed as her body began to tremble with each caress of her clit. Then she pulled his hand away. She held it firmly in her small hand. With her free hand she took hold of his member and indicated what she wanted. He wasn't sure how far it was going to go. He didn't want to get his hopes up but when she did that, he knew it was everything he wanted. He pulled down her panties fulling taking in the sight of her naked frame. He wanted to run his hands all over her body and pleasure her in every way he could. She gripped his cock but relinquished het hold as he took over and placed it at the edge of her inner folds. Both stared at one another. He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed in. The feeling was incredible. She was so warm, so tight. He wanted to make the feeling last forever but then he hit it. The small barrier that still claimed her innocence. Their eyes met one again.

"It's ok" she assured him as she leaned up to kiss him once more. With that he thrust deep inside of her feeling the barrier give way. She yelped out as he her closed with a tense look over her face. He thought he had really hurt her but he didn't want to stop as selfish as it seemed.

"Sssshhhh. It's ok. It will go away" he promised as he slowly withdrew a little before pushing deeper once again. As he said, the pain went away and she was overcome with the intense pleasure having him deep inside of her brought. He sat her up so they were now facing one another. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved into her slowly. Her lips began to demand more of him. She bit at his lower lip gently and let her tongue graze across his top. He dug his fingers into her back. He moved quicker now. She felt amazing. He wished he could keep it up all night but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. As his fingers explored her back her own arms draped around his neck. She rocked back and forth in his lap feeling him deep inside her. It was an amazing feeling. He took her hand in his own and brought it down between them. He touched her own finger to her clit and began to move her finger along it. She just about melted into him as her head tossed back and she purred with delight.

"That's it. Touch yourself as I fuck you" he whispered in her ear. This was a side of Gob she had never seen before. Commanding. Wanting. It was very hot. He could feel her body convulsing. She was so close to getting off.

"Come with me" he told her. Her eyes opened and they looked at one another. She nodded.

"Gob...I can't hold on much longer. I'm going to come soon!" she cooed softly in his ear.

"Ssshhh. Just one more minute" he told her as he began to pick up the pace. She leaned back a little as he entered her deeper, harder and faster.

"Alright. I...I am right there" he told her as he was panting. "Oh god!" he exclaimed in a forced whisper. She yelped as she felt her own orgasm sweep through her body. Immediately he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in towards him. He kissed her deeply so that her screams of pleasure were muffled in their kiss. Her free hand dug into the mattress while his dug into the back of her head and back. When it was over she felt like she had run from one end of the wasteland to the other. Gob waited for a minute before he slid out of her. She trembled as the sensation lingered. She lay back on the mattress breathing heavily. Gob noted her perfect breasts rising and falling with each deep inhale and exhale. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled. He moved down to lie beside her. She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around him. They lay in each other's arms facing one another. He caressed her soft cheek which brought a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead one last time before he too closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is this!" came the bellowing voice of one, Colin Moriarty. Instantly the cuddling pair were jolted from their sleep in surprise. Gob caught the murderous glares from Moriarty and instantly placed himself between him and Elise. He was thankful for his decision to put pants on in the middle of the night.

"You sick twisted fuck what are you doing to her?" he shouted as his tone carried more malice than ever. Elise's embarrassed eyes gazed upwards catching Moriarty's own blazing stare. Without waiting for a response he had whipped a hunting rifle around and engaged the bolt. Elise stood up despite her lack of attire. With nothing on but her panties, she bought a seconds worth of time as Colin's eyes scanned her body up and done.

"Don't shoot" she managed to sneak in there which received a very odd look from Moriarty. She placed her hands up to try and refuse the situation. "Everything is alright. Put the gun down" she pleaded. Moriarty did not put the gun down. He didn't blow the Ghoul's brains all over the while either. So far things were going alright. Elise went on. "I stayed here. I am sorry. Gob and I..."

"Will you just shut the fuck up!" Moriarty snapped as he shook his head trying to shake the idea that she and the zombie had some kind of sexual relations. "You have any idea what you two have will have..." he began but as he thought about it more he stopped mid sentence. "No, no one will find out about this. You two are not to pursue this any further!" he ordered as she slung his own rifle.

"You can't dictate whatever laws you see .." Elise began.

"You will hold your tongue whore. You think this is appropriate? There is a reason our kinds don't mix! It's not right!" he directed right at her. Gob just stood perfectly still knowing better than to raise even a pip at a time like this. Elise even fell silent. Her blood was boiling as the thought of ripping his head off played in her mind. What good was he alive anyways?

"You're lucky I am keeping this quiet. So long as you two end this now, I won't report it. Last thing I need are rumours flying that I can keep a lid on my own ghoul! Right under my fucking nose!" he snapped as he looked now to Gob who displayed the same characteristics as a dog being scolded for eating off the counter. He backed away slightly. His shoulders hunched forwards as he tried to make himself look smaller and possibly not worth the effort in berating. "After all I did for you! Saving you from those slavers! Giving you work and a roof over your head. This is how you repay me?" he badgered as his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Neither of the spoke a word. Moriarty now turned back to Elise. "Get dressed than get out of my sight. If you two even speak a word to one another, I will make your lives hell!" he snarled as he chucked her clothes at her. Silently, she dressed herself. She cast one last pained look at Gob before leaving the Saloon. Gob knew his punishment was far from over. There were some things Moriarty reserved for him when it was just them two. Gob was staring at the floor. He never saw it coming. Suddenly there was a loud crack and his head was on fire – theoretically that is. He stumbled back as his hand instinctively grasped the area. Thick dark blood streaked down his face. He couldn't see out of his left eye. Immediately the area was swollen and bruised. He looked to his hand than back to Moriarty. Moriarty was sheathing his .32 Pistol. The handles was stained with blood. He had whipped him clean across the face like an uppercut. "Get to work" Moriarty mumbled as he left the Ghoul to collect himself. With that taken care of for now there was still one lose end to tie up. He left the Saloon and walked along the ways towards Elise's place.

Inside, Elise was collecting her stuff for the next few days missions. There was a knock at the door but before she could respond, the door opened and the guest let himself in. Moriarty stood there with a vacant stare while Elise turned to him. As she faced him she released the bolt catch on her assault rifle. The bolt slammed forward in a violent clunk. She didn't say a word, only glared with loathing eyes.

"I know you're upset with me" he began. "What I did, I did to protect you" he assured her as he took a seat on an available chair. "You don't want this town to think lesser of you. You're their hero and they want what's best for you as I do. Ghouls are not people. They are not us. We have to coexist because their numbers are too great for us to manage with guns alone." He went on. All of this was just angering her further. "Perhaps I cannot sway your mind with words alone. If you respond with violence than I will use violence. If you still insist on being the Ghouls little guardian than here's what you're going to do. Now and then I need something taken care of. So long as you do it without a fuss, I'll go easier on the thing. Give me a hard time and you'll see it every day on his face" he told her with a cruel attitude.

"You want me to do your dirty work in exchange for Gob's safety from your own hands?" she asked as the thought of this deal enraged her. As she thought about it more her options were limited. He owned Gob. He could do as he pleased and she had no leg to stand on when it came to the argument.

"Precisely. You can start right now. In Paradise Falls. See a man by the name of Grouse. He owes me some caps. Bet on a bad hand you see" he spoke with flare in his tone. Elise looked utterly unimpressed.

"I see you're even backed for the trip already. Hurry back now" he told her in a mocking voice. She glared at him as she left her home without muttering a single word. What were her options really? If it meant keeping the beatings off Gob she'd do it. Dogmeat whimpered at her side as they left the gates of Megaton.

"I know buddy. I don't like it either" she told him as they began their journey North towards Paradise Falls.

She could tell they were getting close when the smell began to waft over the rolling hills. It sickened her stomach. Such filth. As she approached the compound she could see a man sitting out in a lawn chair with a rifle across his lap. His dark skin and sunken eyes aged him quite a bit. He was dirty looking with a sour look on his face that just grew more intense as she approached. He stroked the rifle in silence but the message was clear – if you came here to fuck around. I will fuck you up. Elise thought it was best to approach with a slung weapon. Dogmeats hackles were raising but her voice eased him out before he could growl at the man.

"Well well. Look what the wastelands spit out" he called with a twisted grin. "You lost traveller? I think so. Just turn and walk back the way you came and we won' have a problem" he informed.

"Grouse?" she asked nonchalant.

"Who wants to know?" was his rebuttal.

"Moriarty. Said you owe him some caps" she mumbled.

"Oh, I do, do I?" he snapped. His voice got louder and more direct. "You tell that lazy fuck to come out here and take it. Not to send one of his hoes"

Being called a whore twice in one day was about all she could take. At that moment, primal hate kicked in and her elbow swung around. There was a crunch as it made contact with his face. He staggered for a second holding his nose before looking to her. Her eyes narrowed and her hands clutching a .44 Magnum.

"Psycho bitch!" he hollered as he felt his nose. "Dammit woman I think you broke my nose!"

"Just be glad it's that and not a bullet in your head" she muttered back. "Now, the caps?"

Grouse just stared at her for a moment. "Go on inside. Talk to Eulogy. He can take it from my pay. I don't carry anything on me out here. Oh, the mutt stays out here." he told her. A smirk played across her face as she entered the camp. Proud with what she had done, the feeling was short lived as the camp opened for her access. She wasn't prepared for this.

The first thing that caught her was the stench. Then it was the bodies. Slaves bodies. Rigged from different chains and hooks. Some splayed on the ground with missing limbs. The place looked like a slaughter house. Slavers were talking amongst themselves. It was a busy time it seemed but as she walked across the camp, conversations seemed to pause for it got eerily quiet as they watched her. Her eyes only glanced up for a moment to see the faces of those beyond the fence. Scared and lost, young and old. No one was spared from these sadists. How could anyone stand for this? They pretty much lived in their own waste. She supposed sleeping on the bodies of the dead were the cleanest of conditions for them. She felt ill. Something had to be done.

"What a pretty young face" came the sweet serenade of a man who stood next to two women dressed in old time pink dresses. They were tattered, dirty and worn but still carried elegance in a place like this. One, a young black woman with very little hair glared at her. She placed a hand on the man's shoulders and whispered something in his ear.

"That's not nice Crimson. We welcome the opportunity for new business" he chimed. The black woman just looked more pissed off as her upper lip curled slightly. The other woman was a young white woman. Her oddly styled white hair was hard not to stare at. She seemed to notice Elise was staring.

"Have a problem?" she spat.

"Clover, please" the man cautioned.

Elise approached the man sitting between his women. He was an attractive black man but he carried a sinister look about him. With his brows raised on the end he seemed to always look at you like there was something intriguing that he knew about you and you didn't. Like he was always one step ahead. His dirty red suit made him stand out in this place. He had to be Eulogy.

"Eulogy?" she asked as she stood across the table. "Grouse told me to come to you about a payment owed to Moriarty in Megaton" she told him.

"Oh? So I have to settle this?" he asked with a warm voice that carried a subtle cruelty.

"He said to take it from his pay" he informed.

It was at this moment Elise noticed something was wrong. People had begun to gather around. She had walked into this without even thinking of a plan if it went sour. These people were not to be trusted. The messenger girl was a prime target it seemed.

"Well my dear I just have one issue with that. See, I don't pay Grouse" he informed her with the cruel smile growing. "But perhaps we can do Moriarty a favour and take you off his hands. Someone would pay a pretty coin for someone such as yourself. I am sure to be rid of you and some caps in his pocket would be means to celebrate" he told her.

This was bad. Slavers were drawing in with their chains and weapons. She had to think quick.

The fire.

The fire was her best bet. Slowly she pulled the pin from a grenade. She let a second pass before she chucked it into the massive fire that burned around them.

"GRENADE!" shouted a slaver and everyone hit the deck. Everyone but Elise who jumped forward onto the table and took out Eulogy just as the grenade went off spraying shrapnel, and burning pieces of wood in all directions. Eulogy crashed backwards from his chair as she tackled him. He felt metal on his face and when he collected himself he saw Elise held her .44 Magnum to his temple. This would be a mess if not negotiated properly.

"Where is she?" someone called out.

"Fucking bitch is going to die!" snapped a female slaver.

"DON'T SHOOT!" came the bellowing voice of Eulogy Jones as he and Elise rose up. She was staring at everyone with bitter hatred.

"I thank you for the warm welcome but I really must be going. Now, unless you want your bosses brains to be on the menu tonight, here's what's going to happen" she ordered. They all stood around her in awe and listened. "The slaves will be set free. If even one shot is heard, I blow his brains. Got it?" she snapped. All eyes fell on Eulogy. He nodded. Forty, Eulogy's right hand man snarled with eyes burning into hers. He moved towards the gates. All the slaves stood in disbelief at the events unfolding. The gates were opened. At first, no one moved. Then one bold man made a break for it. No one challenged him and soon they were all running through the camp for the nearest way out that would take them past the eyes of any outside guards.

Now, it was just Elise left. She backed away slowly. Through the gates with Eulogy still at her side she backed her way out smiling at Grouse upon her exit. Eulogy made it very clear no one was to do a thing until he was away from her. The slavers all waited for the moment when she would have to let him go in order to make her escape. She looked down at her Pip-Boy. Green indicators were nearby. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Dark, armour clad figures were off in the distance. A roving patrol of Outcasts. It was just her luck.

"Well, this was fun but I will be taking my caps..." she said as she removed Eulogy's caps back "...and be on my way" she finished. Domeat had returned to her side. Hackles raised and Jaws snapping in their direction. With that she tossed him aside and ran for it. They were about to fill her body with bullets when Eulogy raised a hand and pointed a finger. "Outcasts!" he hollered. No one dared fire. Yes, there was a few Outcasts out for a patrol but if just one of them made a distress call saying that the Slavers of Paradise were firing at them, soon they would be dealing with a serious retaliation. Eulogy smiled. What a bold move. "Patience my brethren. She will pay. Oh how we will make her pay" he told them with a sadistic smile.

Elise looked over her shoulder. It worked. They wouldn't dare fire at her and risk getting unwanted attention from the Outcasts who were out on patrol. As she neared them she simply dipped her head in greetings as she slipped on by.

"Locals..." one of them mocked unaware what their small group had done to save her life.

When she and Dogmeat were back within the walls of Megaton, the first thing she did was go right for Moriarty's. When she walked in, he seemed surprised to see her. She knew he had sent her to be caught on purpose. She slammed down Eulogy's caps bag onto the bar and smiled kindly at Moriarty who just stared back at her in disbelief.

"I think this warrants a drink on you now, doesn't it?" she spoke softly as she sat at the bar.

Gob, who had been in his usual place behind the bar had no idea what was going on. Where had she gone? She had brought in a lot of caps in a bag that he knew didn't belong to her. What was all this?" Moriarty even looked surprised he noted. He couldn't help but smile at Elise. Whatever she had done, he knew she had done it for them.

Nova seemed to be as confused as Gob about what transpired between Moriarty and Elise. Her eyes flashed to Gob who seemed amused by it all. He was smiling. Smiling at her ... Elise. Her eyes flashed over to Elise who turned and smirked right back at him. She even gave him a wink with her back to Moriarty. What was going on between the Ghoul and the young up and coming?

Elise finished her beer within the minute and stood up. "Have a good one" she mocked as she pat Moriarty on the shoulder and left the bar.

"What was that all about?" Nova questioned but she was answered with a cold stare.

"None of your business" Moriarty snapped as he left the bar with the sack of caps towards his home. Nova looked to Gob now who was smiling while he wiped the bar counter.

"So, you like that one huh?" she asked with a flirty tone.

Gob looked up. "Huh? What?" he asked as his pale blue eyes looked to Nova. She noted how he didn't look at her the same anymore. He was staring at her face for once.

"The Vault girl. Have a new crush?" she asked again.

"What! That one? No way!" he tried to distract himself with the fuzzy radio. "Damn thing crapped out again" he said changing the topic.

Nova just smiled in silence. That was all the proof she needed.

Back in her home, Elise got settled on her bed. Though she was minus her Ghoul, her mutt provided her company that night. He nestled against her and drifted off to sleep. With a smile on her face, she too drifted to sleep.

Dogmeat's growling woke her suddenly. He was off the bed and standing facing the bedroom door. "What? What is it?" she whispered as she rose out of bed.

"MADAM! RUN!" came Wadsworths voice from downstairs. Suddenly the saw blade kicked up and flames burst through from downstairs.

"Shut that thing down!" came a man's voice and suddenly the flames ceased. Dogmeat sprung into action and latched himself onto the intruders leg. There was a yelp as Dogmeat connected with flesh. "Get this thing off me!" he shouted in a whisper. Elise had moved for her .44 Magnum but someone grabbed her by the wrist before she could reach it. She swung with her free hand but he just grabbed that one too and pulled both arms behind her back. Before she could scream she was gagged and pulled to the floor so her hands could be bound too.

She could hear Dogmeat just outside the door continuing his attack until there was a thud, a yelp and the growling ceased. A man entered the room carrying a sledgehammer. "That takes care of the mutt" he mused. Tears welt up in Elise's eyes as she was dragged silently out of her bedroom. She passed Dogmeat's still body splayed on the ground. Wadsworth lay in a heap by the kitchen. She was pulled out of her house under the cover of darkness and wrapped in a large leather bag. There was a violent whack and she lay still in the bag.

"That was too easy" one of the slavers explained.

"Fuck, I think that dog ripped my leg apart" complained another.

"Shut up. Let's get her back. Come on" came the familiar voice of Grouse.

The following morning the poor concussed mutt picked himself up. Elise was nowhere in sight. The animal began to panic. Weakened and wounded he nudged her front door open. The sun was already quite high in the sky. It had to be late morning. He limped his way over to the only place he really knew well. Moriarty's. He nudged open the front door letting himself in. A settler was about to usher him back out when they noticed his condition. "What the" he muttered as she looked at the animal. "Uh, whose dog is this?" he asked the Saloon.

Everyone knew that dog. Gob felt like someone had grabbed his body and was squeezing it. He was short of breath and his heart began to race. Dogmeat was in rough shape. What did that mean for Elise?

Lucas Simms ran towards her house to see if she was in there. Lucy West ran to the dog's aid. "Who would have done this?" she asked aloud. At that moment Lucas Simms burst back in.

"She's gone. There is blood everywhere. Her butler is in pieces" he explained. Everyone else seemed stunned and confused. Everyone but Colin Moriarty. He stood in place with a gapping jaw. Gob looked right at him. His eyes were ablaze with anger. He knew Moriarty was somehow responsible for this.

"What have you done!" Gob snapped. At that moment everyone went silent and looked to Moriarty.

"I ... I didn't think they would go this far. Really. I thought when she went out there yesterday they would send her back with noting but send her back. She must have really pissed them off" he began to explain.

Gob seemed to know where this was going. "Whose bag was that? The one with the caps?" he ordered.

"Eulogy. Eulogy Jones. Slave Trader up in Paradise Falls" he told them. Everyone knew that name and as Moriarty spoke, the room was full of shock and awes. "I'm ... I'm sorry. I didn't know she would go that far to get some caps for me" he told them.

Gob felt angry and yet responsible for this. He knew why she went to such extremes. It was for him. Now they had her and who knows what they would do to her now. She had wronged the slavers. Embarrassed and threatened their leader. She was lucky if she was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

– _Sorry about the editing on grammar and typos with each chapter. I am rushing to complete them. Once I have some time I will go through and edit each one._ –

Chapter 5

"This is on you Moriarty" Simms grumbled as he sat in a chair in the dark and damp Saloon. Seemed like the entire town was in there discussing what to do. What was clear was that something had to be done to rescue her.

"None of us can take on all of the Paradise Falls slavers!" Billy Creel fussed.

"Maybe we won't have to. Can we negotiate with them?" Simms asked.

Moriarty just shook his head. "She must have really pissed them off if they came all the way down here just to snatch her up. That's a risky operation" he informed.

"I don't like it. Slavers sneaking into my town and taking my citizens. They deserve to have my boot up their ass!" Simms added as he slammed his fist down into the table. "Right under my fucking nose. I can't believe I didn't hear or see any of it"

"You can't blame yourself. That's what makes them good at what they do I suppose. Sneaking and catching people is their specialty" Lucy west added to the conversation as she leaned by the door.

"I just hate to think what they'll do to her if they haven't already begun" Nova spoke as her eyes flashed to Gob who seemed more down than the day he first arrived in Megaton with Moriarty. She didn't mean to fill his head with the thoughts of the slavers and their well known treating of captives.

"Come on! You people have lived in these walls for too long. You have forgotten how to be cruel and primal!" Jericho's voice suddenly drowned all the others. Everyone's attention was on him now. "She'd have gone out alone if it were any of us. After all she has done for this town, we owe it to her to try. I'll do it. I'll bring her back" he told them.

Lucas Simms smirked. "Alright, count me in."

Moriarty sunk quite low in his chair. "Yeah" he mumbled. What choice did he have? He got her into this you could say.

Billy sighed. "Guys ... I have the kid. If something were to happen ... she'd be all alone ... I just..."

"It's alright Billy" Lucy West's voice interrupted. "I'll go. She saved my brother after all. Brought him back for me" she informed them. "What kind of friend would I be if I just left her out there" she added.

"I ... I want to come as well" Gob's voice suddenly broke out. The group turned and looked at him like they didn't even know he was there.

"Why don't you stick around here. Watch the place while we're out" Simms inquired.

"I ... I just want to help. Nova can watch the place. She'll be just fine" he volunteered her. His eyes looked to Nova who was just staring back at him with a narrowed brow. She knew what this was all about but she kept her mouth shut.

"Suppose I could" she finally mumbled. Gob's eyes then fell on Moriarty. He didn't seem too pleased but if anyone was going to convince the group he could come, it was him.

"Let the zombie come then. If he wants to get shot let him. He may direct their fire from us after all" he said quite coldly. "Might be good for him to remember where he came from" he added as his eyes flashed over to the Ghoul with a soured look.

Gob was smirking with his victory but the feeling was short lived. Elise was out there and probably in very rough shape. They had to go now.

The group was ready within fifteen minutes. They met outside the gates of the town fully stocked and ready for action. Jericho stood to address the group. "Alright, this won't be easy. People will be suspicious of our little travelling group. We'll be shot up before we even get close. That's why I came up with a plan. We're a caravan. Billy's saddling up the Brahmin with crap. Simms will play the caravan's owner, Lucy will play its guardian. I'll play a Slaver who just so happens to be bringing you to Paradise Falls." His eyes flashed to Gob. He handed the Ghoul a slave collar. "Put this on. Don't worry it's defective. You'll be playing a captured slave" he told him. "Moriarty is too recognizable. The moment they see you, there goes our plan. That's why you'll be waiting on the hill nearby. Should shit go sour. Give us covering fire until we get out of there with this" he said as he handed Moriarty a sniper rifle. "Take out as many as you can" he added. Everyone seemed to be nodding collectively. It was a good plan. Billy lead the Brahmin out to the group. It all looked pretty believable. They began to move as a caravan would. Simms lead the Brahmin. Lucy stood behind with a rifle ready. Jericho leading the group with Gob directly behind looking miserable as a slave would but not for that reason. It only took a few hours to make it to Paradise Falls. As planned, Moriarty parted from the group before they came into sight and took up a sniping position. The rest approached Grouse acting as sentry for the camp.

There was nothing suspicious about them. He barely gave them a second glance.

"Alright. Here it is. Get on with your trading and fuck off" Jericho snapped at Simms as he made his way for Grouse. "Fucking traders. Came under contact six times showing em this place from the D.C. area. That chick protecting it is as good at shooting as she is giving a blowjob" he teased with a raised brow and a smirk. Grouse chuckled quietly. Lucy was too far to hear Jericho's insulting lie. "Got good stuff. I'd check it out" Jericho told him as he lead Gob into the camp.

It all brought back rather disturbing memories. Gob could recall this place and the atrocities it committed to the innocent as much as he tried not to. It was clear nothing had changed. Limbs of slaves decorated the fences. Bodies hung from the walls. The smell was disgusting – rotting flesh baking in the sun.

"Keep up that look" Jericho told him. That wasn't difficult. Gob was scared. Not so much for himself but for Elise. He hoped she was just placed in with the rest of the slaves. That was the safest place here. As they entered the main part of the camp Gob's eyes focused to the Slave Pen. She wasn't there. No one was in there. Not outside at least. His heart beat increased. /Where was she?/ he thought.

"Lookie here boys and girls we got ourselves another zombie!" came the voice of Forty. He threw a rock which hit Gob in the shoulder. He winced but said nothing. Jericho on the other hand played his part like art.

"Hey fucker! You break em and you and me are going to have words ... or bullets. Your choice. This here is caps!" he snapped. Forty just smirked.

"Yeah yeah, hang on. I'll get Jones now. He can settle your payment" he told the fraud.

Gob looked to Jericho. It was like he enjoyed being a badass in his element again. I think he wanted this to go sour just so he could shoot that shotgun all over again and spill some blood.

Forty returned with Eulogy Jones behind him.

"Well now, a new face I see" Eulogy began.

Jericho gave a crooked smirk. "I just came to collect" he told him as he pointed to Gob. Eulogy's grin grew.

"Glad to rebuild my collection. We had a break out couple day ago. Lost em all" he informed them.

"Hey boss, you think I could have another go at her?" Forty interrupted as he whispered the question in Eulogy's ear.

Eulogy just smirked and nodded. "Yeah, go on" he instructed. Forty disappeared back into Eulogy's pad. While Jericho and Jones discussed the financial transaction Gob was trying to see if he could spot Elise anywhere. Suddenly a scream cut through the scene. Jericho and Gob both jumped a little looking to Eulogy for an answer.

"We got ourselves some top game in there. Little cunt we snatched up who gave us some trouble. She's getting hers now it seems" he said with a slight laugh. Gob's heart began to throb in his chest. She was in there. It sounded like she was being tortured. Gob wanted to run in and save her right then and there but he knew he'd be shot before he turned around.

"Damn, don't talk about getting some. It's been too fucking long. Only legs running around in the D.C. area are Super-Muties and frankly, they just don't know how to please a man" Jericho mocked. Gob couldn't believe how calm and collected Jericho was. This better be part of the plan. Eulogy laughed at the joke.

"You must have been traveling a while. It's rare to have someone from the D.C. area. I consider you a guest! I always treat my guests well. Why don't you have a taste of this one. The more we give her, the more I think she'll get the message not to fuck with Slavers again" he told him. Jericho appeared delighted with the idea.

"Hells ya! Let me give er a shot!" he exclaimed with a huge smile which quickly turned into a scowl when he saw Gob.

"What's the matter zombie? Smooth skin cunny not good enough for you?" he mocked. Perhaps if Jericho knew circumstances a bit better he may not have said such things. Maybe he would have just to piss Gob off more.

"Bring the thing actually!" Eulogy said. "We want this bitch to remember everything. I want her humiliated so she'll want nothing more than for us to end her miserable shamed life. Let the zombie have one last thrill before he is put to work" he suggested. Gob felt ill and ashamed. If only they knew though he was glad they didn't. Eulogy lead the way into his pad. Crimson and Clover could be heard giggling.

"Come on Forty just fuck her! Put it in her ass this time!" Crimson cheered.

"Shut up slut!" Forty's voice could be heard snapping back. As Gob and Jericho came into the main hall Both were stunned with what they saw. It was something out of a horror movie. It was nothing short of sadistic. If Gob could cry, he may have seeing her like this. Even Jericho – who had probably seen it all was caught off guard by the sight.

She was suspended in the air. Her body lay parallel to the ground with her stomach facing it. Her entire body was level at waistline height. Her ankles were put into cuffs which held her legs out and spread. Her hands looked the worst. They weren't tied up or put into cuffs. Instead, they had been skewered through the palm with meat hooks attached to chains that dangled from the ceiling like her leg chains. Her shoulders were twisted back and ready to dislocate at any moment. Blood coated her arms like dark red gloves. Her hair was soaked in it as well. You couldn't even see the blonde. It was just brownie red. She was stripped naked. Her clothes shoved aside near a bench. Blood splattered the floor beneath her. Blood and other bodily fluid neither of them wanted to think about. This was torture at its darkest. Gob couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was wrong to any human being but she wasn't just any human to him which stung that much more.

Jericho swallowed the lump in his throat. Forty was standing before her face with a stick in his hand. Judging by the fresh slashes into Elise's shoulders, it was clear what he had been doing. Clover was lying on the heart shaped bed with her hand up her little pink Sunday dress. She had been touching herself while Forty worked Elise over. Clearly the images turned her on. Crimson stood behind Forty with a smile on her face that grew when Eulogy and his guests arrived.

"Well, here she is!" Eulogy announced in a cheery voice. "How about you go first my friend" he said as he patted Jericho on the back. Jericho said nothing at first as the images took a while to sink in.

"Uh, yeah ok. Sure" he said as he walked towards Elise's naked suspended body. Her eyes finally rose and looked at the new arrivals. She didn't utter a single world. Not even a sound escaped her lips. Her expression just got sadder before she let her head lower once more unable to have the strength to lift it. Her face looked badly beaten. Both eyes were black and her lip was split and bleeding. Her cheeks, once pink and soft were now bruised and swollen.

"Oh! I should warn you. Keep your dick away from her mouth. Poor Ymir got it bad. He went after my first turn with her. Thought he'd get a good blowjob from her. Damn bitch bit his cock off the moment he stuck it in there. Poor bastard's been in cutters clinic ever since. She couldn't put it back on either. He's lucky to be alive ... though I bet he offs himself this year" he informed Jericho whose jaw had dropped hearing the story. Gob couldn't pull his eyes away from Elise's face. How much had they hurt her? Especially after a story like that – there must have been repercussions. "Don't worry though. Bitch learned her lesson after that" he told them as he pointed to the liquor bottles on the desk. They were covered in blood. It was sickening to think what they had done with those. "I still don't suggest putting anything in her mouth though" he added. Jericho moved towards Elise slowly. Gob noted the .44 Magnum in Eulogy's holster. He wanted to rip the piece right out and exterminate everyone in that room who was responsible for hurting Elise. Still, he held back. No doubt they had a better reaction time than him and what use was he to this mission if he was dead. He looked over and saw Jericho run his hand down her hung up arm. Gob sneered slightly. Even if it was Jericho, he didn't want anyone to touch her like that. She didn't even lift her head in the slightest. He took a knee in front of her face and began to whisper to her. Gob couldn't make out what they were saying but next thing he knew he had slapped, Jericho slapped her across the face – hard. Gob was ready to jump in but he caught himself. /What was he doing!/ he thought. Elise looked up ever so slightly and spit into Jericho's face. That made Gob smirk just a tiny bit. She still had some spirit in there. Eulogy was laughing along with Forty, Crimson and Clover.

"Can I take her down? Don't worry I got full control of this bitch. I just really want to give it to her and I need her on her legs free" He asked with a sinister smirk. Eulogy looked intrigued and gave a slight nod. Elise screamed in pain as he pulled the hooks out of each hand. Gob felt his body wretch seeing the extent of her pain. Once Jericho had freed her from the contraption he pulled his pants down slightly and exposed himself. Gob's eyes widened. What was this? Suddenly Jericho picked Elise up wrapping her legs around his waist. She looked utterly exhausted and didn't even flinch. Jericho whispered something else in her ear. She gave the slightest nod which only Gob seemed to notice. He pulled her arms back behind her but as he did, Gob thought he saw something in Jericho's hand. Jericho has his back turned to the on lookers. He moved his hip up and down while Elise rocked back in forth on his waist. Gob was awe struck. Jericho had turned on them. He didn't want to help her, he wanted to fuck her! That's it! It was up to him now. Suddenly Elise's eyes looked up directly at him. She could see the pained look on his face. She smiled that sweet adoring smile at him before her expression changed to one filled with rage as she suddenly swung her arms around and fired 3 shots with a silenced 10mm. The first shot hit clover right between the eyes spraying her brain matter on the walls of the room. The second his Crimson in the neck separating her head from her shoulders as he body crumpled to the floor. The final shot hit Forty in the throat. He grasped the area as his eyes bugged out of his skull. Within a few short seconds he fell in a pool of his own blood. Eulogy sprang up with his own .44 but Gob was ready for him. He tackled Eulogy to the ground and held a long combat knife to his throat. Eulogy dropped the gun and glared at the Ghoul who just smirked. Jericho released Elise who immediately got dressed with his help. She looked at her hands which had a large hole pieced through each. She winced as she released the gun from her hand and handed it back to Jericho. Gob had never seen that look on her face before. It was frightening. She walked over to Eulogy who lay on the ground. She didn't say a word. She stared at the man for a moment who begun to laugh at her.

"What's the matter bitch? Couldn't kill me couple days ago. Can't kill me now. You know you liked my dick in ya. You moaned like a.."

Elise suddenly lifted her boot and brought it down on his skull. There was a loud crunch as blood splattered the ground. She stomped again, and again, and again until she was just stomping on brain goo and crushed skull fragments. She didn't stop until Gob rose up and wrapped himself around her.

"It's ok. It's ok. We got ya now" he assured her as she broke down into tears and crumpled to her knees. She didn't feel the physical pain, not yet but the adrenaline wouldn't last forever. Gob stroked her blood soaked hair back as he held her in his arms. Jericho rolled his eyes slightly and lifted them both up.

"Sissy moment over. We need to get out of here" he told them. He looked at Elise and smirked. "You're dead now" he told her as he picked a sheet off the bed and wrapped her in it. "Look dead" he told her as he tossed her over his shoulder. She winced as the pain was starting to sink in. "Hang in there. We'll get you out" he assured the her.

"What should I do?" Gob asked.

"Look like a slave" he ordered. Gob looked unimpressed. He wished he could be the knight in badlands armour. He sighed and followed Jericho out of the pad. The group of slavers outside went silent and looked at the three emerging.

"Fucking whore bit it" Jericho began. "Told Eulogy I would watch as the zombie here dug a grave for her outside. You guys don't want The Steel to come down here and find her body hung on the walls" he told them with a smirk. The group laughed.

"Good riddance cunt" one slaver shouted. Jericho laughed as he lead Gob out of the camp holding Elise over his shoulder. As the neared the sentry gate it appeared Simms and Lucy had done well too. Grouse was so hocked up on chems he was passed right out in his chair.

"That was too easy" Simms giggled as he folded his arms. "Once we said they were only 3 caps each he bought the lot. We bet him 1000 caps he couldn't shoot up 6 in a row. Idiot did it and after 4 went out like a light" he told.

Lucy shrieked as she saw Elise over Jericho's shoulder. "Oh no!" she cried out. Elise's eyes shot open and Lucy screamed. "What the!" she called out and jumped back. He placed Elise on the ground letting her stand on her feet again. Her eyes lit up when she saw her rescue party and the extent they went to in order to bring her back. Lucy hugged her tightly. "You scared me!" she exclaimed with a giggle

"Hurry, let's go" Simms ordered as they began to make their way to the rendezvous point where Moriarty was held up. They reached his location without any confrontation.

"And here I thought I was going to get to blow off a couple heads" Moriarty complained.

By now, the salvers were probably just discovering the bodies of Eulogy, Forty, Crimson and Clover. It was time to get the hell out. They moved swiftly across The Wasteland and reached Megaton by nightfall. They didn't speak much along the route, they just wanted to get inside. Once safely inside, Elise threw her arms around everyone. Neither Jericho nor Gob spoke of the condition they found her in or what had been done to her. Lucy grimaced at the sight of her skewered hands. She rushed Elise off to see the Doc before anything else was said.

Doc Church grumbled as he patched up Elise's hands and treated any other wounds she endured in the hands of the slavers. When he was all done he gave her a smile. She had never seen that before. "Stay out of trouble now, ya hear?" he told her. Elise smiled and nodded back.

"Thanks Doc" he replied. Lucy was kind enough to escort Elise back to her house where Dogmeat was waiting to leap up at her. He washed her face with his tongue and rubbed his head into her chest. She smiled and took a knee wrapping her arms around the brave companion who had tried to save her. She was so glad he was alright. Lucy gave Elise a huge hug full of tears.

"I am just so glad you're ok" she told Elise. The two looked almost like sisters. They could have fooled anyone had they said so.

"Thanks Lucy. For everything. Really" she told her and gave her one last hug before leaving her. Sleep seemed like a great idea but she wanted to see her ghoul more than anything. There was no way that Moriarty's was empty tonight. She could hear the celebrating for a well accomplished rescue all the way from here. She smiled and retired into her home. Wadsworth was back together and delighted to see her as she was him. He helped clean her of the blood before she went upstairs. Her bed was warm and welcoming and with Dogmeat at her side, she was able to fall asleep after a bit of time. It wasn't a good sleep. Nightmares tugged at her thoughts throughout. She rose violently a few times feeling Dogmeat licking her hand to ease her mind. Finally she woke one more feeling Dogmeat shift out of the bed suddenly. She could hear someone laughing quietly. Her heart began to race as she reached for the knife on the small bedside table.

"Hey hey, easy it's me" came a raspy voice through the darkness.

"Gob?" she called out. She could hear Dogmeat's tongue slathering across whoever was now in her room.

"Yeah" was his response. She turned on the small lamp to see Dogmeat licking the hands of Gob. That was a change in attitude for the mutt. She suppose he saw Gob as a worthy ally for helping in the rescue. She laughed a little seeing Gob pet the mutt on the head. Without hesitation she stood and threw her arms around him. Her held her tightly against him feeling her warmth radiate through. "Elise, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn't need to have to protect me. I will be alright" he assured her but Elise just held him tighter. He reciprocated.

"Thank you for coming for me. I know you must of had to put up a fuss" she told him as she pulled away and smiled in his face. He was smiling back at her. "I wish I had done more. I didn't like playing the role of the slave" he told her.

"Neither did I" she joked back a little morbidly. He took her hands in his and cupped them. He gazed down seeing the bandages over them.

"I promise they will all pay. Every last one of them" he told her with a spiteful tone. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I know" she agreed as she pulled him onto the bed with her. They gazed at one another for a moment until Dogmeat crawled in between them and fell asleep with a huff. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight" he told her.

She was already sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_- I hope you're all liking it so far. Please leave some reviews. Enjoy! –_

**CHAPTER 6**

Things were quite quiet around Megaton for the next few weeks. Elise spent more of her time in the Saloon or the Brass Lantern socializing. The remainder of her time was spent in her home resting on account of the drugs Doc Church put her on. They knocked her right out. Whenever he could, Gob would sneak out of a few hours in the night and join her. The thought of being intimate beyond a gentle kiss was not an option – not after her ordeal. He thought it was best to just let her be. If she wanted anything, she would initiate it when she was ready. He was content lying beside her at night enjoying the companionship. There was never any mention of the two. Apart from Moriarty knowing full well and Nova having suspicion, their secret was safe so long as mouths were kept closed.

After her wounds healed it was time to continue on with her going plan. Despite opposition from Gob to stay a bit longer she knew she had to find her dad. Elise had uncovered more information about her father's whereabouts which brought her to the beached aircraft carrier know as Rivet City. It wasn't easy to find but alas she was there. With Dogmeat at her side she waited on the platform as the bridge was lowered. She made her way across until a sharp voice halted her. She stood in place as the Chief of Security – Harkness gave her to run around. The speech was similar to Lucas Simms'. He looked like someone she didn't want to piss off. His Plasma Rifle was completely customized to his preferences. He was an attractive man but his slightly drawn in brows gave him a cold stern look about him. His hair was a little dorky too, swept cleanly across his forehead.

"Look I am just looking for a Doctor Li. She may have some information about my father" Elise interrupted his speech about city security. Harkness gave her a cold narrowed looks. "Fine" he mumbled. The last thing he wanted in this city was more drama which he was sure she carried a lot of. He moved aside for her letter her pass. She looked over her shoulder at him. Man, that guys was closed off, she thought. Probably one of those career relationship people.

She made her way down to the science lab where she found Doctor Li and her staff working away. She wasn't overly impressed with their meeting. Her first impression was this was a woman who most likely loved her father and she was now starring into the face of his child with another woman. Still, Elise remained civil and followed the Doctor's direction to the Super-Mute infested lab outside Rivet City. Here she uncovered holotapes with her father's encoded message. Something about Vault 112 and a Doctor Braun. It was just one thing after another. When she thought she was getting close it just leapt to a whole new page. Before she left Rivet City, she wrote a short letter letting Gob know what was up. It gave him piece of mind to hear from her every few days. Well, it was time to move out.

"What do I look like Gob? The mailman!" Moriarty snarled as he handed Gob the letter. Gob smirked ever so slightly as he reached and took the letter. Ever since the ordeal with the Slavers, Moriarty was still an asshole but at least he didn't pick on Gob as much. He seemed more interested in harassing some of the new female settlers instead.

Gob opened Elise's letter noting the date. Nearly five days had passed since her words were scribed on the scorched paper. She spoke of how she was still searching for her father, her wandering through Rivet City. He smiled as he flushed out the other letters she had sent in the brief time she was away from his pants pocket. He held on to them and reread them whenever he was feeling shitty. Just a week ago he had received on about how she had helped some other Ghouls move into the luxurious Tenpenny Tower despite backlash from some of the other residents. The Roy Philips character she mentioned seemed like a nice enough fellow. He was glad to hear some Ghouls had taken it upon themselves to bring equality for his kind. Another letter from two weeks ago spoke of how she helped the residents of Big Town with their super-mutie problem and with the rescue of their residents.

A couple more days passed and still no letter arrived. Instead, the news came by Galaxy News Radio. Elise's father was dead. After their brief unity he had apparently sacrificed himself for something called Project Purity. Judging by the story he had made himself into quite the hero in doing so. No word if Elise or the scientists she was with were alright.

This was all very hard to take in. It seemed like just yesterday he had her in his arms and now she was MIA. His palms felt sweaty and he threw himself in front of the radio every time he heard an update on her story. It was always the same thing. No changes. Three Dog was pleaded with those out in Capital Wasteland or D.C. with an update on her situation. For days there was no new reports. Three Dog was having a field day slandering the Enclave who were responsible for the demise of James and the project so it seemed.

Finally a letter came informing him that she was alright. They had taken up refuge with the Brotherhood of Broken Steel. They were in the process of figuring out how to take back her father's work. She didn't mention much else. He knew it was a simple letter just to put his mind at ease. She knew how much he worried. He showed the letter to the settlement putting everyone else's mind at rest as well. Many of them still remained at the radio's side waiting for more updates.

It was more bittersweet news one days after another. The raid to get Project Purity back was success though there were heavy casualties. That was the good news. GNR told how Elise had saved the entire operation by sacrificing herself. Everyone gasped in awe. Gob shut his eyes as he took in the report. Three Dog went on telling everyone not to worry. She was alright. The radiation couldn't keep her dead and that she was in an undisclosed location resting with her accomplice, Sentinel Lyons. Everything breathed a sigh of relief but Gob still seemed hung up on the whose /resting/ thing. Just how bad had it been for her? All he could do was sit and wait until he received more news about her condition.

No one expected her just to turn up one day. Sure enough on a warm April evening the gates opened and Elise walked into Megaton. Lucas Simms was the first to greet her with a hardy pat on the back. Everyone ran as they had when she came back after her missions last time. They all wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Simm's insisted she be given some space but ordered her to stop into Moriarty's tonight for some drinks on him which she graciously accepted.

Upon hearing the commotion outside Gob stepped out onto the walkway and saw the welcoming at the front gate. Hit eyes lit up when he saw who had returned. Even from this distance he couldn't believe what he saw. Despite her slight limp she looked great. Given her own very set of Recon Armour from the Brotherhood of Steel. She carried a weapon even he wasn't familiar with. Something of the energy class. She had a pair of aviator style sunglasses upon her head and her hair and gone a bit darker blonde. What a change from the young girl fresh out of the vault who couldn't even shoot a 10mm straight. Her best kill had been a bloatfly. He wanted to rush over there and pick her up in her arms but he knew they had a secret to keep. He went back inside the bar and got ready for the nights celebration.

When Elise entered the Saloon shortly after her arrival back into town her eyes fell onto Gob and she gave him a warm smile. He looked back at her with the same expression. The liquor kept pouring. The entire settlement was in the Saloon getting their drink on. Elise sat up on the bar with Lucy beside her. The Saloon was packed. Moriarty was pleased with the business. Gob couldn't of cared less about the mess he knew he'd be responsible to clean up when it was over.

A loud booming drunken voice told everyone to shut up. Jericho was standing now on the bar beside Lucy and Elise who sat at his feet.

"I said shut up!" he hollered. There were a few laughs and everyone quieted down. "Now, were all here tonight because our lovely friend has returned to us alive. Even if she does glow green a bit more than the rest of us, she has always had a special place in this town. She chose to make this home. I admit, I was happy to have a fresh piece of ass to stare at!" he told them as Elise punched him in the leg but laughed it off. "Let me continue!" he announced. Everyone fell silent again. "Now. Everyone knows I am still the toughest son of a bitch in this town. Sorry sweetie. You're just too nice" he told her with a smirk. "I would be honoured Leese, if you would have a drink with me. Not this booze crap. This great new thing called Aqua Pura. Something that wouldn't have been possible without you! But, before we drink this miracle sustenance, I just want to say to everyone that ... I Saw Her Naked!" he bellowed drunkenly. Elise covered her eyes in embarrassment but laughed. It was the first time anyone referred to her ordeal with the slavers. She had put the memory behind her. Still, she was glad that they could joke about it a little. If you couldn't laugh at the situation, it would eat you up inside. Everyone was laughing but a few were asking questions to one another. How had Jericho seen her naked? What was going on between them? Only herself, Gob and Jericho knew what really went down that day in Eulogy's pad. Neither of them spoke of the details in regards to Elise's torture.

"Oh shit Leese. Looks like I got you in a bit of trouble" he said fumbling on his words. "We didn't do it!" he called out. Elise went red and buried her face into her hands laughing. "We almost did..." he mumbled but Elise punched him in the leg once more. The town began to laugh and raised their bottles of water in the toast to her.

The town drank the case of Aqua Pura and went back to the liquor once again. Every few minutes Elise would look over her shoulder and smile at Gob who stood behind her. Nova caught every time she did. She thought it was adorable. She had to give Elise a bit more credit for it. She could of had any man in all of the wastes but Nova could tell she had her eye set on one man only. The lowly ghoul in Megaton who was the first kind face she saw when she left the vault. She vowed that night to help them out.

All the liquor had run out which was just fine on account of the stumbling drunks leaving the Saloon. Elise gave a final hug to Simms and Jericho as they left in their drunken stupor. Lucy gave Elise a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug before she too left leaving her with just Gob and Nova. Even Moriarty had gone home to his own bed.

Nova looked over seeing Elise and Gob sitting in bar stools beside one another now joking and laughing about who knows what in their drunken state. She smirked as she approached the two.

"Alright. You may have the town fooled but nothing gets by me." She began. Instantly Elise and Gob spun around, their smiles wiped from their faces. Nova just stood before them with arms crossed and a cold blank stare that bore into each of them. "Relax. I won't say a thing just"

"Nova you got it all wrong we are just talking and" Elise tried to report.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell ya what. I am going to leave the key to the big room right here. I am going to keep Jericho company tonight. If either of you need a place to stay, I would use that. I am opening up the Saloon tomorrow. Moriarty won't be in until after noon. Do what you want" she told them with a warm smile. Elise got the hint. She never thought much of Nova but with this gesture, it was clear they were on positive terms. She smiled and gave Nova her thanks.

When Nova stepped out of the door Elise and looked to Gob who had a huge smirk on his face. Instantly they reached for one another. Elise jumped into his arms and threw her legs around his waist. He held her in place as they embraced in a vigorous kiss. He carried her up the stairs to the large room fumbling with the key as he attempted to gain access. Once they were in he slammed the door shut behind him and winced at the loud crash. Elise just remained locked in his arms laughing. He stumbled over a desk chair nearly dropping her. The two just laughed again. Alcohol sure did funny things to people. He managed yet to hold her around his waist and backed her into a wall. They wasted no time in tearing off each other's clothes. With his weight holding her in place he explored her body with his hands. She felt so firm in his hands. He cupped her breasts squeezing them lightly through her clothes. She explored his mouth with her tongue nipping his bottom lip once and a while. He reached up and held her neck in one of his strong hands as he moved his face away from hers. With her head pinned to the wall he kissed along and down her neck to her shoulder. She closed her eyes taking the feeling in and moaned slightly. She loved the aggressiveness in his actions. He may be a slave but clearly he was just waiting for the chance to let his true colours come out.

He wrapped her arms around her hips as he moved her from the wall. He carried her over to the bed. He just about dropped her and crashed down on top of her. Once again they just laughed it off as he climbed on top of her. She moved to the top of the bed on her back while he crawled on all fours up to her. With a smirk he kissed her deeply letting some of his weight rest on her while he held himself up with his arms. She wrapped one leg over his back and moved against him. He groaned feeling her hips rock against his. The hard member between his legs indicated to her he was ready when she was. He leaned up to kiss him once more but he moved away from her with a devilish grin. She raised a single brow and sunk her head into the pillow. Out of nowhere he rolled her onto her stomach and held down her arms firmly. He lay on top of her biting the back of her neck gently. She made slight noises of delight. When he bit a little harder. She seemed to enjoy it more. He held both her hands over her head as she lay on her stomach. He reached around and cupped out of her breasts in his free hand and kissed her shoulder. She bucked back into him but he didn't give in just yet.

"Oh god. Please. Please just fuck me already" she begged but Gob wasn't through with her yet. He had been a slave for most of his life. It was time to be the tough guy for a change. He loved how she begged him. It was so freaking hot. He moved his hands down her flat stomach to her inner thighs. She groaned and spread her legs more to give him better access. He felt how wet she was. It was getting harder to resist now. He pressed his hard cock against her waiting pussy. She seemed to almost purr for him. As he touched the tip to her folds she moaned but he stopped. She looked back at him with begging eyes.

"You want it?" he asked her with a cold grin.

"Yes!" she answred.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Fuck Gob! Just put it in!" she pleaded. Gob chuckled a bit as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back with a bit of force as he slid into her slow but deep.

"Uuuh uh ...oh god" she moaned as her eyes shut. He couldn't believe how wet she was. She felt so warm it was amazing. Better than he remembered. When he couldn't go any deeper he slowly inched out. He repeated this slow process for about a moment feeling her body quiver at his mercy. He began to pick it up. He released her hair holding her firmly at the waists as he thrust deep inside her each time while she moved before him on all fours. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave him a longer lasting time. He wasn't complaining. He wanted it to last forever if it could. With each deep penetration, Elise groaned for him. It was the hottest thing ever. She was the hottest thing. Her soft skin bathing in the moonlight that crept through spaces in the roof. The sweat seemed to make her body glisten in its light. She still had the lingering scars from her assault with the slavers but they didn't take away from anything. Every so often he would pull out and let her catch his breath. He would kiss some of the marks on her body. What had once been so painful now was the best feeling ever. It was a wonderful contrast in her mind.

"Gob ... I think I am close. You're going to make me come" she told him in broken speech between gasps and moans.

"Yeah? It's ok. Come for me" he told her as he breathed deeply. Her eyes shut at the approaching orgasm. He could feel her entire body tense. Her legs quivered as her body was wretched into a violent climax. He could feel her muscles tighten around him. It felt absolutely amazing. He slowed down but didn't stop as she buck into him and gasped at the sensation.

"You feel. So tight. I think I am going to ..." he spoke but before he felt himself release she pulled away quickly. That caught him by surprise. He looked at her with a curious face but the devilish smirk seemed to be on her face now. She flipped him over on his back and climbed on top. He wasn't about to complain with the new arrangements. Slowly she licked down his chest stopping at his still throbbing erection. He breathed in deeply as she grasped it in one hand and gently cupped his balls in the other. Slowly she flicked her tongue alone his tip.

"Oh yeah babe, more" he begged. She acknowledged by licking down his shaft slowly before taking his head into her mouth. Her tongue moved around its surface before she took him in deeper. Her hands squeezed gently in unison but the hand on his shaft moved with her mouth. It felt incredible. He couldn't even tell you his own name if he tried. As he got closer she would suck him harder and move her hand with her mouth quicker. She would squeeze his shaft with each up and down movement.

"That's it!" he told her but when he said it she moved away once more. His eyes shot open. He looked battered. He wanted to finish so bad but things were on her terms now. She repositioned herself over his waist straddling him in a seated position with knees on either side. He loved this new view. Her full front was facing him and she looked gorgeous. She swept some hair out of her face as she lowered herself onto him. He held her waist helping to set the rhythm. She moved up and down on him gauging how close he was by how he moved beneath her.

"Please. I want to come! I ..." he groaned feeling her tighten up on him. It was all he could take. She she flexed herself he felt himself give in to the sensation.

"Ooooooooh god!" he called as his entire body went rigid and still. She could feel the warmth deep inside her. He gave her three deep thrusts as his eyes rolled back and he gripped her waist with an iron grip. When he finished he released her. She bent down and kissed him. She parted his lips with her tongue and met his own. She rested her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her. It was a warm spring morning. No need for covers. They lay in each other's. He loved how he was falling asleep inside her. She nuzzled him before succumbing to sleep. He joined her a moment later.

He woke suddenly feeling Elise tear out of his arms. She tore across the room picking up the nearest garbage pail under the desk and vomited. He gave her a sympathetic glance as he rose out of bed feeling the warmth of the morning sun on his torn flesh.

"No more drinking" she told him with her voice echoing into the bucket. He laughed a little as he got out of bed and walked to her side. He kissed her back and moved her soft blonde hair out of the way.

"My poor girl" he told her sarcastically. She laughed but groaned at the same time as she was sick again. It lasted about 20 minutes before she cleared the contents of her stomach. Slowly she got dressed and swished some water around in her mouth. She chugged back another bottle and gave him a look of death. She looked pretty beaten. They got dressed and lay in the bed for a few more hours. Moriarty would be coming to work soon and they needed to get clear. They walked downstairs seeing Nova finishing the cleaning. Elise turned slightly red faced when she saw her but Nova just gave her a warm smile.

"Morning you two!" she said kindly. "I am just about finished here" she told them as she placed a few more empty bottles in a box.

"Thanks Nova" Gob mustered as he placed both hands on Elise's shoulders and kissed her cheek before moving to the door and unlocking it for customers. Nova giggled to herself as she watched the small gesture. It was cute.

"Now, was that you hun? Not feeling too well? I tell ya, Doc Church has the best hangover remedy. Just tell him you want the Super Nova" she told her. Elise laughed a little.

"Yeah, maybe I'll head over there now" she said as she opened the door. "I'll uh. Talk to you later" she said to Gob. He gave her a wave.

"Get some rest. I'll come by with something your stomach can handle from the Brass Lantern" he called back to her. As she left Nova flashed her eyes over to Gob.

"So, you going to tell me when all this happened?" she inquired.

Elise entered the small clinic feeling better but definitely in need of some kind of miracle substance. When the Doc saw her enter he knew what this was all about. "Rough night eh?" he asked.

"Bingo" Elise told him back. "Not the first morning I woke up sick though. I think I may have picked up some more radiation than I know. Truth is I am all out of Radway. Think you can clear me out?" she asked.

"Well, let's take a look" he said as he drew some blood to see her cell count. "Now, that's odd" he said as he checked on her sample.

"What? What is it?" Elise asked.

"Hang on a moment" he told her as he moved to the back room. He placed more of her blood onto a Petri dish and added a strange blue liquid to it. His eyes suddenly fell on her.

"I got good news" he began. "You're cells are not mutating. You don't have any more radiation in your system than normal. However, you may want to sit down for this one."

_** -So, I have reached a snag. I can stay true to the premise of the game or I can take it in a whole different direction. I have received a few messages in regards to ways to go on with it. I am aware of the unreleased game Van Buren. Truth is I don't don't know which direction to follow. Slaves or Ghouls, Slaves or Ghouls... AH! Feel free to review with opinions and what not. I will wait about a week before I go on. In the meantime I will focus on editing the previous chapters-_ **


End file.
